Naruto & Hinata Harem Hunters
by MongolKahn
Summary: What do you do when your marriage is just too hot for the two of you? Find others to join the fun. And that is exactly what Naruto and Hinata are doing! A Harem fic with Hinata exploring a bisexual side of herself and bringing Naruto along for the ride.
1. The Harem Hunters: A night with Ino

"Do you see her?" Naruto asked turning to his pale eyed wife. "The blond in the corner," he said directing her gaze, "The one with the green eyes," he whispered to her his lips brushing her ear.

Hinata shivered at his hot breath passed over her ear and tucked one of her silky raven locks behind her ear. "Isn't that Ino?" She asked looking at her husband as he gave her a grin worthy of a demon.

"Why yes it is." He said matter of factly making her flash him a toothy grin.

"Alright," she said hopping up from her seat and strolling casually across the restaurant to where Ino was sitting alone by the front counter.

"Hello Ino-san waiting for anybody?" Hinata asked politely greeting her fellow kunoichi.

"Oh hey Hinata," Ino greeted politely, "No I'm just getting some food to go having a quiet night alone."

"That's no good," Naruto said walking up and putting an arm around his wife pulling her close. "You look down we were just about to leave… how about we catch up?"

Ino paused for a moment twirling a lock of her platinum hair in her hands thinking. After several long seconds of fiddling with her golden strands she nodded. "Alright," she said, "I could use some cheering up."

…

Ino pushed her key into the lock and released the deadbolt pushing open the door of her apartment. "Come on in." she said leading her guests inside. "Want anything? Ice cream? Sake maybe?"

"Sake sounds good as well as ice cream." Hinata said stifling a giggle stepping into her cozy little apartment and kicking off her shoes along with Naruto looking around her home.

"Nice place." Naruto said sitting down on the couch propping his feet up on her coffee table earing a elbow in the ribs from his wife reminding him to mind his manners. Chuckling to himself he took his feet off the table as Ino came back in from the kitchen with three bowls of ice cream and a bottle of sake.

"Thanks Ino." Naruto said flashing her a grin as she handed him the bowl of chocolate covered peppermint ice cream. Hinata nodded her thanks taking her bowl as the long haired blond sat between them scooping up a chocolate covered spoonful and eating it. She'd eaten her take out on the walk over here and was now enjoying desert with her two friends before delving deep into that bottle of sake.

"So what's been bothering you?" Naruto asked Ino looking over to her he scooped up some ice cream and took in a mouthful of the cold creamy substance. "You've been strangely quiet all night and no offence we usually can't get you to shut up."

Ino looked down at her melting ice cream the white vanilla swirling with the dark chocolate. "I'm sorry." she said softly. "I'm just not in the best place right now… things haven't been going so well for me."

"What's wrong Ino-san?" Hinata asked swallowing her ice cream scooping up another bite. "Naruto-kun and I were hoping you were going to be in a better mood tonight but it seems we both had bad timing."

"Please don't be sorry." Ino said. "Honestly I'm glad you decided to come and talk to me… you see last week my boyfriend left me and tonight was supposed to be our two month anniversary, so honestly I was just sulking getting food at the restaurant tonight planning to go home and eat it alone welling in my own misery. But honestly sitting here with you two is cheering me up a little."

"I see." Hinata said licking her spoon. "I can't imagine why anyone would leave you Ino… this guy anyone we know?"

Ino shook her head golden locks whipping around her head. "No he's just a normal guy I met on a job a few months ago we decided to go out… I just didn't know he was sleeping with other women on the side."

"Prick." Naruto said swallowing more ice cream. "I hope you're not thinking we're all like that." He said scooping the last little bit of his ice cream.

Ino gave him a wry smile. "You mean men?" she asked. "No I'm not through with men or any of that," she explained, "Honestly I'd never be able to give them up considering I like them too much… I'm just tired of being single so many of my friends are moving on with their life and I feel stagnant and left behind, I'm tired of not having anyone to talk to after work each day and spending my days off alone and waking up by myself… and…" Ino blushed slightly. "And all that other fun stuff."

Naruto glanced over at his wife eating the last bit of his ice cream he handed Ino back the bowl. "Mind if I get some more ice cream?" he asked.

Ino nodded quietly taking the bowl from him and walking back into the kitchen. Stepping up to the freezer she grabbed the tub of vanilla peppermint and began scooping more into the bowl. She grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and was just in the process of pouring it when soft feminine hands grabbed her and cold lips found her neck.

Hinata kissed her throat pulling Ino into her body gliding her fingers along her delicate curves. "Hinata!" Ino gasped feeling the woman nip at her soft creamy skin. "What are you doing?" she asked finding her breath.

"Cheering you up." Hinata whispered blowing hot breath against her ear. "And getting a little extra desert."

"Hinata… I… I just don't if I like gir…" Ino was cut off as a moan forced its way from her lips as Hinata slipped her lithe feminine fingers down her pants.

"Your mind doesn't know…" Hinata said sinking her hand lower petting her smooth vulva. "But it seems you're body knows exactly how you feel about girls."

"What… about… What about… Naruto!?" she gasped feeling the raven haired woman run a soft finger over her wet slit.

"Who do you think sent me in here?" Hinata asked. "Besides he's watching us right now in the doorway enjoying the show."

Ino turned her head to see that sure enough the spiky haired knucklehead standing in the doorway with a smug smirk. She blushed seeing the hero of her village watching her writhe in pleasure with his wife's hands down her pants. "Having fun ladies?" he chuckled stepping closer to the tangled vixens.

"Na… Naruto…" Ino breathed as the young ninja brushed a rouge lock of hair away from her face silencing her with a kiss. In moments Ino melted into him returning the kiss parting her lips hungrily exploring his mouth dueling his tongue with hers their mouths locked with passion. A moan escaped her lips as Hinata's fingers plunged deep into her dank hole. Naruto swallowed her moan and broke the kiss smiling at her.

"Should we move this to the bedroom?" Naruto asked moving a callused thumb over a pink pert nipple in the throes of their passion somehow Hinata had unbuttoned her blouse baring her breasts for Naruto.

"I… I don't know if I can make it that far." Ino panted all fears and doubt cast aside in the roaring fires of passion. But before she could even finish her sentence Naruto had gathered her up in her arms and whisked her away into the living room and laying her down in her couch. Following close behind Hinata walked with a skip in her step smirking devilishly locking eyes with her as she licked Ino's juices from her fingers reaching behind her eagerly grabbing the bottle of chocolate syrup.

Naruto met her gaze and locked lips with her again his rough hands moving up and down her body feeling her soft lithe curves in his hands. Breaking the kiss he moved his hands to her pants working the buttons open to free her of the restricting garment. As soon as Naruto broke away from her mouth Ino found herself locking lips with Hinata. The raven haired beauty tasted of chocolate and as her lips parted Ino discovered she was holding quite a bit of chocolate syrup in her mouth the sweet flavor washed over her and dripped out of her mouth forming a dark river down her chin dripping onto her chest. Naruto pulled her pants down to her ankles revealing her rather daring red lacy panties. Grinning he leaned forward and licked off the drop of chocolate off her chest guiding his tongue to her chest flicking her pink nipple. Ino squeaked at the sudden arousal and broke her kiss with Hinata making her look down at Naruto smearing chocolate all over her chest with his tongue.

Hinata raised the syrup bottle high and squeezed letting the chocolate waterfall pour onto her chest and form into dark rivers flowing over her breasts. Seeing the feast before him Naruto began devouring her chest taking one of her breasts into his mouth nipping and sucking greedily at her pink nipples. Ino laughed in delight pulling Naruto's face in. "Like that." She breathed. "Lick my nipples just… like… that."

Hinata giggled seeing her excitement. "Naruto-kun dose have that effect doesn't he?" She said her hot breath against her ear. "I'll let him have you first tonight but don't forget when he's had his fun you're all mine Ino and I intend to collect." Hinata ran her hands over Naruto unzipping his jacket and pulling off his shirt revealing his tones chest.

Naruto pressed a two fingers against her panties rubbing her clit through the thin red lacy fabric teasing her pussy and feeling her soak the red lace. Hinata unbuckled her husband's belt and let his trousers fall to the floor bunching around his legs. Slowly he stepped out of them and claimed Ino's mouth once more. Growing bold in the excitement Ino reached down and grabbed his boxers pulling them down freeing his throbbing erection from the restricting fabric. She grabbed his stiff member squeezing it as if it were solid stone feeling his heartbeat pulse through his cock. Running her thumb over his head she felt the slick feeling of his pre-cum on the tip. "Put it in me." She begged breaking the kiss releasing his cock. "I've had enough foreplay… I'm tired of the teasing." She panted her heart racing as she pulled off her soaked lacy panties tossing them over to Hinata who was running to hands over her husband's body.

The red lacy underwear landed on her face she took them sniffing them in excitement as Naruto grabbed Ino's legs and positioned himself at her entrance. Ino gasped in pleasure as he thrust into her burying himself to the hilt filling the blond to the brim.

"OH!" she moaned as he began moving his hips in a controlled rhythmic movement slowly picking up speed as he pumped her. He kissed her neck nipping her pale delicate skin making her moan in pleasure. Ino looked over Naruto's shoulder to see the luscious Hinata beginning to disrobe unbuttoning her blouse and dropping her skirt shedding away the final layers until she was standing in her lacy racy lavender lingerie readying herself for her turn with Ino. She strutted over swaying her hips seductively seeing that Ino was drinking in the sight of her.

Hinata ran her hands over Ino's body feeling her curves and the light sheet of sweat building on her body her breasts bouncing with every thrust and her fingers gripping desperately at her man. Bending down Hinata found Ino's mouth with her own and swallowed her moans. She lay her body on the couch next to Ino's not breaking contact with her lips savoring the aroused woman's taste running her battle worn hands over her body drawing circles over her flat toned stomach.

Ino hitched going ridged her muscles tightening as she broke the kiss feeling her orgasm drawing close. Ino gripped the couch cushions biting her lip feeling Naruto pick up the pace of his thrusts the grinding of flesh against flesh the room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin followed closely behind by Ino's moans of pleasure. She raised her head and cried to the heavens above shuddering in pleasure from her mind numbing climax.

Hinata grabbed her and pulled the lovely blond into a lip searing kiss capturing what sounds of pleasure she could from the woman. Naruto kept thrusting his grip on her thighs like a vice as he worked towards his release. With a primal growl worthy of the Nine Tails Naruto pulled his throbbing cock from her snatch spraying both girls with his hot cum. Hinata broke the kiss and watched as Ino came down from her orgasm panting heavily.

"You're amazing Naruto." She breathed looking up at him her chest heaving from exertion. "Isn't he?" Hinata giggled still running her finger across her smooth skin. Ino turned to her and grinned. "He isn't the only one." She said leaning forward and licked up a spot of Naruto's cum off her cheek making his wife giggle in delight and lick off more cum off Ino's shoulder. Soon both girls were trading lick for lick with each other giggling as they cleaned each other off with their tongues. "You made quite a mess Hinata." Ino teased indicating her chocolate smeared chest moving a hand down her sides. "You and Naruto both."

"You make it sound like we're done with you." Hinata teased. "But truth is we've only just begun." She leaned forward finding her lips but only brushing them lightly before retreating and kissing her cheek. Quickly and lightly brushing her lips and withdrawing tasting her neck, her shoulders, her breasts and nipple trailing her tongue down her flat stomach creeping closer and closer to her prize.

Ino ran her fingers through the woman's long raven hair as she kissed down her legs parting them and licking her inner thigh all the way to the moist core. Tentatively… teasingly she licked the dripping slip earning a gasp of pleasure from the aroused blond who gripped her silken raven threads and pulling her mouth into her snatch. "No more teasing…" Ino panted, "No more… eat my pussy Hinata… ravish me… right now!" She ordered trembling with delight. Hinata smiled hearing her and being forced against her sex.

Hinata plunged her tongue into her tasting her dank cunt brushing her teeth lightly against her clit. Ino threw her head back enraptured tossing her hair about as she thrashed about trying to contain herself. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto running a hand down Hinata's back stopping to cup her ass. Positioning herself behind her he thrust into her from behind claiming her pussy from the rear.

Hot breath touched Ino's snatched as Hinata gasped and moaned from her husband's sudden entrance into her body. "Oh… Naruto-kun," she sighed smiling at feeling her body being filled with his cock. "Don't lose your focus." He said moving his hips moving in and out of her and a rhythmic pace. "You still need to give Ino her second orgasm."

Nodding Hinata returned to her work of pleasuring Ino flicking her clit with her tongue and slipped two fingers inside her. Ino grinded herself against her fingers with increasing intensity and speed feeling the building pleasure about to peak.

She watched as Naruto made love to his wife from behind now thrusting into her with full force now the sound of skin smacking against skin again filled the room along with moans of pleasure from Ino and Hinata both occasionally Naruto would let out a grunt or groan of satisfaction.

Ino loved it all. The sights, the sounds, the sweat and the friction… it felt like she was charged with energy every touch was like a lighting strike of pleasure. It was raw and primal and beautiful and charged with ecstasy. They were all slaves to their lust and she loved it.

Her grip on Hinata turned vicelike and her breathing stopped and were replaced by screams. Her body quaked with pleasure as another orgasm struck her like a bolt of lightning. Hinata opened her mouth as Ino squirted catching her ejaculated juices in her mouth. Cum dripped down her face as she smiled up at her. But just as Ino was coming down from her climax, Hinata was just hitting hers.

She cried out feeling the passion build from Naruto's thrusts. She laid her head down on Ino's stomach as Naruto continued to pump her ravishing her brutally. His grunts grew more primal and ferocious and Hinata's screams matched his as they both reached their limit together.

Ino leaned down and found Hinata's mouth tasting herself on the woman's mouth. "You two..." She breathed, "You two are incredible." She said. Naruto flashed one of his toothy devil may care grin. "Thank you," he said.

"You're delicious," Hinata commented holding her soaked fingers up for her. Ino happily took the two fingers into her mouth hungrily sucking the juices off. "Yummy," she whispered.

Ino stood and led Hinata by the hand to the bedroom, "I'm sure you taste just as good… all the bettered with Naruto's cum inside you." She turned around looking into her pale eyes. "I'm going to eat it out of you every… last… drop."

Hinata shuttered with desire and hurried to the bedroom. Ino pushed her down her back hitting the cool sheets and soon Ino was crawling to her trailing kisses up her legs and in her thigh. From behind her Naruto cupped her ass and felt her soaked pussy as Ino finally tasted Hinata's snatch tasting her juices mixed with Naruto's seed.

Ino smirked, "This is quite the hobby you two have." She said. Hinata smiled down at her, "It's the best," Her and Naruto said in unison.


	2. Ino Again: The Morning After

Hinata's eyes flickered open as the soft warm rays of sunlight flooded into Ino's bedroom pulling her from her away from her dreams. She turned her head over to Ino who was currently sandwiched between her and Naruto their naked bodies tangled together. After their long night of lovemaking the three of them drifted to sleep cuddling and petting each other's bodies until the fires of their passions died. Naruto snored lightly his arms draped over Ino's chest as he laid on his side mouth wide open lightly drooling.

She giggled lightly at her slumbering husband. With all the stress of work tying him up nights like tonight were exactly what her and her husband needed a simple night on the town finding a little fun. Ino wasn't the first girl they had shared a bed with but this was still new to them. A night at Ichiraku eating Ramen and drinking sake was the start of all this. They woke up the next morning with throbbing hangovers and a naked Ayame in their bed. After a quiet breakfast with some hair of the dog the details began flooding back to them.

After finishing their ramen they opened up a bottle of sake enjoying each other's company as the night passed on. Passing their limits they drunkenly walked home telling Ayame to spend the night with them since their house was closer and she was in no position to walk across town. Ayame agreed to spend to night but once she was inside she made their inhibitions melt away like ice as if she was a roaring fire. She kissed Hinata and the rest of the night was blurry memory of drunken passion.

They were thinking of burying the whole affair at first but their curiosity overruled their fear and soon they found themselves in bed with Ayame again and again and again. Other soon followed and before they knew it they were constantly hunting for other women to share their bed. Hinata hadn't experienced the touch of another woman before Ayame and since she wanted more and more. She had no desire for another man to join them, Naruto was the only man she needed and his lusts were more than enough for her to handle. She loved her Naruto and despite all the other women he made love to her like no other.

Hinata watched Ino sleep her chest rise and fall with her breath peacefully. The blond was certainly one of her more energetic lovers despite her doubts of the situation. Once her libido was charged up she became a beast between the sheets and Hinata was wanting to let it out of its cage again.

She touched her drawing invisible circles across her skin beneath the sheets working up her toned stomach still stained from the dried chocolate syrup to her bared chest touching a cute pink nipple and circling it seeing it turn stiff to her touch. Ino moaned and slowly opened her eyes locking her gaze with hers.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," she said earning a smile from the blond. "Sleep well?"

Ino nodded, "Like a rock… I was so tired," she said giggling. Hinata was worried she might be awkward once the morning came but her tone suggested there were no regrets from last night.

"Not too tired I hope?" Hinata said playfully pouting. "Do you think a shower might wake you up a bit girl?"

"A shower sounds amazing Hinata… But I'm afraid your dear husband has be trapped here and he's sleeping so peacefully."

"Don't worry about Naruto he's a deep sleeper and he needs his rest," Hinata explained standing up and stretching out her sleep worn muscles watching the naked blond slip out of the bed and come to her finding her lips as she took her into her arms.

"Showers this way," Ino whispered walking off swaying her hips seductively tossing her knee length hair over her shoulder. Hinata loved her long hair had envied the length of it and seeing her tease her like that enticing her was enough to make her wet. She followed after her hearing Ino start the water. As soon as she opened the glass shower door Ino pounced pushing her up against the cold tile wall the hot water cascading over them both as their bodies mashed together.

Hinata gasped in excitement going weak at the knees at her brashness she felt wet slippery hands move down her back cupping the curve of her ass and down to her dripping womanhood. Ino rubbed two fingers against her clit lightly teasing her. Her damp fingers slipped into her pussy making her moan in pleasure, and when Ino slid a digit up her ass she screamed with carnal delight. Hinata loved her blonds they knew just how to treat her right, her Naruto was all the proof she needed for that.

"I'm determined to pay you back for last night," Ino whispered in her ear slowly pumping her arms giving her a slow and steady rhythm as she pushed further into her ass and cunt. "I may have licked your pussy clean of Naruto's cum… but I still owe you for making me squirt last night."

Hinata smiled as Ino pushed her harder against the tile wall. "Well you're… going to have to fuck me pretty hard Ino."

The blond kissed her neck nipping lightly at her soft milky flesh her fingers working more magic on her ass and twat. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ino began pumping her hand moving her fingers inside her freeing a moan from her lips. She pushed her rear back into Ino's hand grinding against her fingers. "Oh yes!" Hinata said gritting her teeth. Ino kissed her back and shoulder blades as she picked up speed licking her moist skin collecting the droplets clinging to her kneeling lower and lower as she moved farther south. She kissed down her spine licking down the arch of her back to her luscious ass nipping teasingly at it.

Using her free hand she spread Hinata cheeks apart and pulled her pinky out of her ass and began licking her anus and pussy teasing her clit with her fingers. Hinata's breathe quickened and she gripped the slick shower tiles in excitement her moans quickened her breasts pressed against the wall harder with each breath cushioning her and massaging them with her rhythmic movements.

In moments Hinata's moans turned into shrieks as she tightened around Ino's fingers. As she pulled them out Hinata began squirting Ino held her tongue as she ejaculated the clear juicy fluid.

"Hinata?" Ino asked kissing her neck as she calmed down from her orgasm.

"Hmm?" Hinata said smiling to herself.

"Is this… just a one-time thing?" she asked caressing her skin.

Hinata smiled. "Not unless you don't want it to be." She said. "If you want Naruto and I to come back for more fun maybe even bring another friend along if you want."

"I… I don't know." She admitted. "This was great… amazing in fact just what I needed… but… but this is just so much and too fast right now… I didn't even know you and Naruto did this kind of thing… and now… and now I've done this kind of thing with you… and damn I loved it but I need some time. I always thought I was a one man kind of woman. Not a one man one woman maybe more type of girl… I might need some time."

Hinata turned around and gave Ino kiss soft and tender only slipping in the smallest amount of tongue into her mouth. "Take all the time you need sweetie there is no pressure here Ino you can do whatever you want at the pace you want."

"Thank you" Ino nodded, "I want to take this whole thing slow… but maybe not too slow… do you think Naruto would mind us waking him the way we are."

"Frisky naked and wet?" Hinata said smirking, "He'll love it!"


	3. Comforting Kurenai

Naruto leaned back on the couch as he watched his wife gently close the door. "She asleep?" he asked her checking his phone.

Hinata nodded and moved sitting next to her man. "Who texted?" She asked leaning against his shoulder.

"Ino." He told her flashing a cheeky grin. "She's wondering if the three of us can go out Saturday."

Hinata frowned. "But we're watching Mirai for Kurenai again." She sighed not minding another date night with Ino. They'd offered to watch Kurenai's child as their former sensei took a night or two off to get together with her friends like Anko and Kakashi. Naruto had enjoyed watching the little girl, playing with her and making her laugh. He also enjoyed Hinata watching her dote after the little girl who was almost a niece to her.

"I know I'm asking her for a rain check." He said punching in a text to the lovely blond.

"Disappointed?" She asked brushing back a lock of ebony hair.

"A little." He admitted with a bit of a sly grin looking over at his beautiful wife. "That a problem?" he asked her.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I like seeing you… passionate… if I'm the one going home with you, and you share with me, I'm happy."

"Well you're the one who got us into this." Naruto grinned at her.

"And thank you." Hinata said leaning forward giving him a little kiss. "I spent so much of my life focused on you I never really thought about anyone, being intimate with anyone else, let alone with another girl."

"You make it sound like it's been difficult watching you with other women." He said with a chuckle wrapping an arm around her and squeezing her against him. She made a little moan in appreciation. "Or that I mind joining in the fun."

She kissed his cheek snuggling against him. "Well we haven't bothered to talk about that much." She explained with a bit of a blush. "We just sort of fell into this and were too embarrassed to talk about it at length. We just sort of laid out some ground rules and went with it."

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Yeah it took me a bit to get comfortable doing this." He admitted. "At first I felt like we'd get into trouble somehow."

Hinata blushed remembering how awkward those first few experiments were. "So… thank you Naruto for letting me explore my… bisexual side."

Naruto pulled her into a tender kiss. "My pleasure."

The door opened and Kurenai stepped in. "Hey you two." She greeted. "How was Mirai?" she asked her two baby sitters.

"Oh fine." Naruto said smiling at the raven-haired woman.

"We put her to bed not that long ago." Hinata explained. "She was having trouble sleeping but we managed I gave her a glass of warm milk and Naruto read her a story. She's been asleep about an hour now."

Kurenai smiled and nodded. "Great thanks," she said pulling her jacket off. "Sorry I'm early but Anko was called off on a mission and had to cancel."

"No problem." Hinata said giving her old teacher a smile. "We enjoy baby-sitting Mirai."

"Well you two can head home." Kurenai said with a bit of a sigh. "No need to stick around, I'm just going to cook a quick meal and go to bed."

Hinata gave Naruto a look and they silently agreed. "No, we're fine staying a bit." She told her sincerely knowing Kurenai didn't get a night out often enough.

"You sure." She asked them both not wanting to inconvenience them.

"Yeah we'll make some ramen." Naruto offered hungry and willing to be there for a friend.

Kurenai smiled at them. "I don't have anything for ramen." She told him.

"There's a store nearby." Naruto said standing up and pocketing his phone. "I'll make take care of it."

Naruto left for the store leaving the Hinata and Kurenai together. "How about some tea." Kurenai said leading her into the kitchen.

"Sounds lovely." Hinata said reaching into the cupboard and grabbing three teacups and a box of jasmine tea. Kurenai filled a kettle and set it on the stove.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked seeing her ridged posture and exasperated demeanor.

She sighed. "Yeah," she said waiting on the water. "I was just looking forward to spending the night with Anko." She explained to her former pupil. "It's rare for us to get together without Mirai and having her whisked away on a mission just kind of bummed me out."

Hinata shrugged. "I'm sorry, you know we don't have to have dinner. I could ask Naruto to stay here and we could do whatever you were planning to do with Anko."

Kurenai turned pink turning away to look out the window. "Uh, no… ramens fine." She said fidgeting with her hands.

"Come one, what were you planning to do?" Hinata asked pressing the matter.

Kurenai pressed her lips together. "We were… going back to her apartment." Kurenai said laying it flat out turning a deep shade of scarlet.

"Back to her apartment?" She asked realizing the implication as soon as she asked. "Oh!"

"Yeah," Kurenai said embarrassed.

"Are you two… together?" she asked her former sensei as they waited for the tea.

Kurenai shook her head. "Not romantically," she clarified turning back to her student. "Anko just started dating Ibiki last month."

That was a bit of gossip that'd escaped Hinata's notice. She supposed Anko and Ibiki wanted to keep it secret and ninja were specialists at keeping things under wraps.

"But we've been meeting intimately for some time." Kurenai explained pulling Hinata's thoughts away from village gossip. "And Ibiki said he didn't mind if we kept doing it."

"I see," Hinata said with a little nod, "so you two have been doing this for some time."

"Yeah," Kurenai admitted. "Since Asuma died it's been difficult being a single mother, and despite that heartache I still desire intimacy." She turned away from Hinata and looked at the village outside.

Hinata felt a swirl of emotions. Sympathy for her sensei alone and sexually frustrated and a little bit of relief hearing about Anko and Ibiki letting Kurenai into their bedroom. It makes her feel like her situation with Naruto wasn't so strange even if it wasn't exactly like those two. She also felt curious hearing about Kurenai her teacher, her sensei, being bisexual just like her.

She was discovering many women shared her sexuality preferring the touch of men and women both. When she first started exploring this side of her with Ayame she felt mostly alone, but after sharing a bed with Ino and other women she was realizing she wasn't alone at all in this. And that made her hungry for more.

Hinata took a step forward towards her teacher. She leaned forward breasts pressing against her back as she laid a tiny kiss against the back of her neck.

Kurenai went rigid instantly feeling her soft lips on her skin. "Hinata!" she cried turning to face her. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you the comfort you need." Hinata told her standing close. "I know you crave intimacy, and I want to help you."

"But you're married!" Kurenai protested her looking flushed. She was looking at her and Hinata noticed she wasn't moving away from her.

"Naruto understands," Hinata admitted cheeks reddening a bit, "we've, we've done this before."

"You mean you…" Kurenai trailed off not believing what she was hearing from her former student.

"Like girls too?" Hinata finished for her gazing into her eyes. She always found her red eyes to be quite pretty, but now they looked exotic and enticing. "Yeah, I've only recently discovered this side of myself, and I've been exploring it with Naruto."

"I never would have thought." Kurenai said standing close. The kettle went off startling them as it whistled, Hinata leaned past her teacher to shut the shove down only to have her lips captured.

Hinata stopped and leaned into the kiss. Their lips brushing lightly together. Kurenai softly moaned and opened her mouth letting her tongue thought to explore. Kurenai tasted sweet and her kiss steadily became more passionate as it seemed a hidden fire was being stoked inside her.

The kettle continued to screech and Hinata turned the knob turning the stove off. She leaned back and Kurenai's lips followed her. Hinata grabbed her waist moving her to the left away from the stove.

Kurenai couldn't believe she was doing this. Hinata was her junior, her former student. But she was a grown woman now, married and everything, and she really needed this right now.

Hinata's hand slipped beneath the hem of her shift and pulled it up. Kurenai lifted her arms letting Hinata pull it off. Her raven hair fell back down over her pale skin and Hinata looked at her drinking in the sight of her. She wore a lacy black and red bra that she reached around and unclasped it letting it fall away to reveal her shapely breasts. They weren't as big as Hinata's but they were still sizeable, they were perky and firm with lovely pink nipples.

Hinata greedily captured her lips again. They kissed deeply and fiercely only breaking to allow Hinata to remove her own shirt over her head revealing a simple purple cotton bra that Kurenai preceded to remove. Letting the humble piece of lingerie fall away Kurenai leaned down taking a brown nipple into her mouth. Hinata moaned and smiled feeling her the bud harden between her lips. Her hands traveled down her lover's sides and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants pulling them down around her ankles.

Kurenai stepped out of them and released her breasts looking back up and kissing her. Hinata hooked her teacher's thighs lifting her up helping her hop up onto the counter.

Kurenai chuckled nervously as Hinata kissed her throat. "You're passionate." She breathed draping her arms over her student's shoulders. Hinata grinned in pride loving this as he kissed downward burying her face in her breasts sticking her tongue out to flick one of the hard pink nipples as her hand grabbed her other breast nipple poking her palm. Kurenai gasped. "And skilled," she complimented feeling a rush, perhaps it was simply because Hinata was someone new but her touch was thrilling her in ways Anko's never had.

"I'm experienced," Hinata said her hand traveling down her toned stomach and between her legs. "I'm glad you're excited," Hinata said feeling her lacy wet panties as she took her hard nipple into her mouth.

"I haven't been touched like this in a month." Kurenai told her panting as Hinata touched her through her panties. It was a black and red lace piece to match her bra that she'd bought just for Anko. She never believed it'd be Hinata getting into them.

"What about Naruto?" Kurenai asked running a hand through Hinata's black silken hair. "He'll be back any moment?"

Hinata released her nipple with an audible pop. "What do you want to do with him?" Hinata asked kissing the valley between her breasts and moved down tasting her flesh. "He usually joins us when we try something like this."

"I see," Kurenai said looking at the ceiling as Hinata kissed her navel.

"Is that alright?" Hinata asked grabbing her panties and pulling them off and down her legs.

"Yeah," Kurenai said feeling anticipation. "I just haven't been with that many men since Asuma." She explained to her. "It's mostly just been Anko and I. Honestly, I'm excited."

Hinata kneeled in front of her head between her spread legs looking at her glistening sex under a shaved patch of hair. She looked up and smiled at her. "Me too." She said her tongue reaching out and tasting her. Kurenai sighed as she licked between her folds. Hinata reached out two fingers and spread them as she plunged her tongue into her hold tasting her. She moaned against her pulling away to flick her clit with her practiced tongue.

Kurenai moaned fingers tangling in her air as Hinata licked her pussy. "Oh damn," she breathed feeling pleasure beginning to mount. Her former student slid two fingers into her as she tonged her clit. "Oh Hinata… I'm getting close." She looked down at her eating her out the sight so erotic and beautiful. She heard the door opening and looked towards the living room. Naruto had returned a bit earlier than expected.

"You two in the kitchen?" He called out of sight.

"Yeah come in." Kurenai invited suppressing a moan.

He stepped into the doorway leading to her living room and spotted them. Naruto's eyes widened a fraction seeing his wife eating out her former sensei's snatch. "What do we have here?" he asked them.

"Long story." Kurenai said seeing his trousers begin to bulge. She grinned at him finding herself enjoying being watched, this man's wife pleasuring her the lacy black and red panties hanging off her ankle as Hinata ravished her. "Just enjoy the show for now." She said reaching up and cupping her own breast fondling it. His eyes on her, her own groping hand and Hinata's eating her out. Was too much, Hinata pulled her finger out of her pussy and held them up. Kurenai greedily leaned forward taking her dripping finger into her mouth sucking them clean tasting her own sweet nectar.

A shockwave ran through her body. Her orgasm and she cried out biting her lip not wanting screams to wake her child from sleep and end this. She shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. Her head rolled back against the wall and she stared at the ceiling. "Oh damn! Oh damn! Oh Hinata!" Her hips bucked a bit and she squirted spraying Hinata's face. Hinata opened her mouth accepting her shower of juices that spilled over her face soaking her and her hair dripping onto her kitchen floor. Hinata didn't always make other girls squirt but she savored it every time.

"Oh Hinata." Kurenai breathed coming down from her climax. "Oh wow that was wonderful. I needed that."

Hinata rose and smiled at her. "Happy to help." She said Kurenai's juices dripping down her face and chin strands of wet hair clinging to her face. Kurenai pulled her into a kiss wanting to taste her own juices again on her lips. Hinata accepted the kiss and grinned looking over to her husband.

"Enjoying the show Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"You really need to ask?" He answered flashing his signature grin. "I could watch for hours."

"Well you don't need too," Kurenai said hopping off the counter ignoring her juices dripping onto the floor. "Hinata told me about your arrangement, and I don't mind being shared between you two."

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head adverting his gaze. "Uh you don't have to," He told her going a little red, the idea of sleeping with women other than his wife was still a little strange to him, "I don't mind Hinata helping a friend out and having some fun with other women. It's not like I'm really expecting anything to happen."

"Naruto!" Kurenai said stepping forward interrupting him. "Shut up! I want this." She told him pulling him into a kiss. He hesitated but accepted the kiss tasting her and her juices on her lips as his wife watched them make out. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her exotic crimson eyes. "How about we move this to the bedroom." Kurenai suggested with a nervous smile. This was clearly still a little strange for her being intimate with a former student and her husband. But her lust outweighed her doubt and she picked out her clothes and sauntered off towards her bedroom.

Naruto looked over at his wife and she smiled at him happy to see how this night was progressing. They both followed her stepping into the bedroom. Kurenai lay on her back waiting for them. Hinata flopped onto the bed next to her their arms entwining as they pulled each other into a kiss as Naruto pulled off his jacket working to catch up to the two of them.

He loved watching Hinata like this. When she was with other women she was different, she was bold and energetic in a way she simply wasn't when it was just the two of them. But when they invited another woman into bed with them he got to share and experience that boldness, the energy, the aggressive nature that seemed so out of character for Hinata, it made his blood boil for her.

Kurenai pulled off Hinata's pants throwing them off the bed to leave her in a simple pair of cotton panties. "Hmm," she complimented looking over her body, "You matured quite well." She said hand traveling down Hinata's body slipping past the waistband of her panties hand cupping her sex.

"Thanks," Hinata said with a sigh as Kurenai slid two fingers into her pussy. "You look good too," She complimented looking up at her hovering above her. Naruto was pulling off his shoes and kicking them away. He watched the two black haired beauties kiss and touch each other. Hinata reached down and pulled her panties off tossing them aside. "I love your breasts," Hinata explained. "There so firm and perky." She explained looking up at her bosom.

"Your breasts are pretty magnificent as well." Kurenai complimented grabbing her sides and flipping her. Hinata squeaked in playful delight as Kurenai forced her butt into the air presented to her.

"Your ass is pretty fine too." Kurenai said devilishly leaning down and licking her from pussy to ass. Hinata mounted looking back head down on the bed as her knees propped her rear into the air.

"Uh, thanks." She said as her husband jumped onto the bed next to them naked and erect.

"You're a lucky man Naruto." Kurenai complimented as she continued to play with the Hyuga girl's ass and pussy.

"I know," Naruto said with a chuckle shuffling over to the two of them. He reached out and pulled Kurenai. He'd learned doing this before that small gestures helped set the mood and ease into the acts of intimacy they worked towards. Kissing and light petting helped and soon they remembered they were here to be close and have fun.

Kurenai returned the kiss reaching downward fingers finding his manhood. "Hmm, I see you're ready to go." She said gripping his shaft slowly stroking him.

"Well what do expect after watching you two?" he asked her shuddering as her hand caressed him.

Hinata giggled sitting back up watching them two. "Ready for a man's touch?" she asked her old teacher leaning against her arm draped over her shoulder.

"You sure?" Kurenai asked. "I mean I've already had an orgasm and you haven't, I don't want to be inconsiderate."

"Tonight, is about you." Hinata said touching her cheek. "I can wait."

Kurenai nodded laying down on the bed for Naruto. "Thank you," she said looking up at him. He was attractive, lean and muscular, she could see why Hinata pined after him for so many years. "I really needed this."

"No problem." Hinata said leaning down and kissing her tenderly as Naruto moved between her legs positioning himself at her jade gate. "We're having fun too you know."

Kurenai smiled and gasped as he thrust into her. He gave her a moment to adjust to him being inside her before finding a steady rhythm. He gripped her waist as he moved inside her leaning down to kiss her throat. She moved herself against him enjoying his muscled frame against her. She began to moan and enjoy the feeling of his cock inside her. She moaned softly and kissed him back her breasts pressed against his muscular chest.

Hinata sat to the side of them watching with her hand between her legs moaning softly as she stoked her own flames of lust. The sight turned Kurenai on even more seeing her masturbate right there next to her as her husband fucked her.

"Can… can I ride you?" She asked remembering those precious nights with Asuma perched atop him seeing his naked body cringe with ecstasy as she looked down on him. She wanted to feel that again, even if this would only be a shadow of the sensation.

"Of course," Naruto said with a little chuckle skin flushed with sweat. Gripping her shoulders he rolled over onto his back pulling her atop him.

Kurenai smiled pressing her palms against his muscled chest pushing herself upright to ride his cock. She moved her hair fluttering and breasts bouncing as she moved. Naruto looked over to his wife and reached a hand out to her. "Come here," he asked her calling her over. "Let me pleasure you too."

Hinata nodded pulling her fingers away from her snatch and moving towards Naruto. She swung her legs over his head and lowered her dripping pussy onto his face. She gasped feeling his hot tongue dart out to taste her.

"He's generous." Kurenai complimented watching her sit on his face.

Hinata nodded as her husband pleasured her with his tongue. Kurenai grabbed Hinata's wrist and brought her hand up. The same hand she used to pleasure herself, she licked her fingers cleaning them and tasting her student's nectar. "You're so sweet," Kurenai mused aloud as he continued to ride Naruto.

"You can taste more, later." Hinata offered her as she felt pleasure mounting.

"I plan to." Kurenai promised pulling Hinata into a deep fiercely passionate kiss. They continued to ride Naruto kissing each other, groping each other and kissing their breasts enjoying their bodies. Naruto tensed biting down on Hinata's clit as he reached his limit. She screamed as he pushed her over the edge clutching Kurenai who gasped feeling her sweet release come as Naruto cummed inside her.

Panting Hinata rolled off Naruto's face letting Kurenai fall against him. Kurenai kissed him tasting Hinata on his lips as she settled down next to the two of them.

They lay for a while just breathing together reaching out for small affectionate touches. "Thank you," Kurenai said looking up at the ceiling her body covered in sweat.

The couple laughed together. "You're welcome," they told her laying together knowing the night would continue once they rested.

"If it's not too weird," Kurenai started. "We could try doing this again."

"Definitely," Hinata told her crawling over and laying her head on her chest listening to her heartbeat. She reached a hand down her body dipping two fingers into her honeypot and pulling them out covered in cum and juices. She tasted them the flavor of Kurenai and her husband mixed together decadently. Tasting Naruto's cum mixed with other women's juices was one of her favorite parts. And she really liked this particular flavor. "We're still watching Mirai this Saturday, right?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai grinned, "of course."

* * *

**I'm glad so many are following and enjoying this little fic of mine I will continue to update and post as often as I can. Next up is Tenten and so far the most popular are Moegi, Hinabi, and Sakura. Sakura is definitely going to show up later and I'm working on the other two so stay tuned.**


	4. Bath Time with Tenten

The night was cool and pleasant as they walked through the quiet Konoha streets. Naruto and Hinata strode peacefully towards their favorite onsen ready to wash away their long week. They their supplies in small baskets they carried with their soap and sponges. "Balancing time is becoming a chore," Naruto mused as they walked together. "Between Ino, Ayame and now Kurenai we're stretching ourselves."

Hinata giggled to herself. "I suppose it can't be helped," she said looking over to her husband as they walked enjoying a quiet moment. "We're popular, and we keep trying new things with new people."

Naruto chuckled with her as they walked together. "Perhaps we should just get them all together one night, that'd be fun and new."

Hinata looked over to him the faintest of blushes visible in the dim streetlights. "You'd think they'd do that?" she asked the idea of the five of them together in one bed like that excited her.

"Kurenai maybe," he said thinking it over. "She's still trying to get used to looking at us as more than just kids." He explained to her looking at his wife knowing she was thinking about them in a little personal orgy with their recent conquests. "But Ino and Amaye would probably be open to the idea, Amaya is the one who got us into this in the first place and has been enjoying our stories. And Ino's been having tons of fun enjoying this new side of herself."

Hinata smiled at her husband. "Our life certainly hasn't been the same since we had that drunken night with Ayame." She commented thinking about the people they'd been with and they things they've seen. Learning about Kurenai and Anko made her wonder about what other people were living secret sexual lives. Keeping everything that happened in the bedroom to themselves made it difficult to see that not everyone's life in the bedroom was the same, other people they knew were keeping private lives they never imaged.

"Any regrets?" Naruto asked grinning devilishly at her.

"No," she said quietly shaking her head. "We started this together and I've enjoyed every step of the way with you Naruto."

He smiled at her as they arrived at the entrance to the bathhouse. "I got no regrets either." He told her giving her a little kiss before leaving towards the men's side of the bath.

Hinata stepped into the women's dressing room and began to strip laying her clothes down neatly folded. She was alone and noticed that aside from just one other set of clothes she was alone. Grabbing her basket, she stepped into the showers to rinse and clean herself before heading out into the hot springs. She noticed a stall was running a chocolate haired girl rinsed off her body covered in suds.

"Tenten?" She asked her as she recognized her making the short haired brunette turn to face her.

"Oh? Hello Hinata." She answered with a grin. "Here for a bath?" she asked rhetorically.

Hinata took the stall next to her friend and turned the water on letting it wash over her. "Yeah, it's a great way to end a long week." Hinata said grabbing her soap lathering her body up cleaning herself and preparing for her dip in the hot springs.

"Have a long week?" Tenten asked her from behind the divider.

"It's been full, nothing but work and errands, Naruto and I both had separate missions and I just got back tonight." She explained to her feeling the water wash away the dusk and grime she'd gathered traveling through the woods protecting a merchant.

"Well this is a great way to relax," Tenten agreed stretching out. "And you have a husband to go home to."

"Yeah," Hinata agreed massaging a knot out of her calf. "How was your week?" she asked trying to keep the conversation moving.

"It's been rather dull at the shop." Tenten admitted. "And I haven't had a mission all week." She giggled to herself as she rinsed the suds off. "Needless to say, I've been feeling pent up."

"I can understand that." Hinata said thinking about Might Guy and the rest of her team, all the energy she probably had sitting around must be frustrating. "How do you handle it."

"Relaxing helps," Tenten answered as she turned the faucet off and stood drying herself and her hair off. Hinata soon followed suit turning to face her. "Like this bath, I also train and exercise." She explained pulling her hair back into her customary duel buns.

They dried off and donned their bath robes stepping outside into the outdoor onsen. Steam rose off the pool and they breathed in unison taking in the fumes of their bath. Shedding their robes, they stepped in slowly with a shared sigh feeling their muscles relax as they lowered themselves into the hot water.

"So how do you exercise throughout the week?" Hinata asked noticing her toned body. She wondered if she could ever look at another woman her age and not imagine herself doing things to her body.

"See something you like?" Tenten asked her teasingly.

"Sorry," Hinata said with a blush.

"Don't apologize," Tenten told her with a grin. "I like being looked at," she told her with a glint in her dark brown eyes. "You're not bad to look at either Hinata." She said moving closer to her.

"Thank you," She whispered noticing Tenten was continuing to inch closer to her in the water. "And yeah you look very nice naked," Hinata told her gazing into her eyes. "Not that you look bad clothed," she added with a nervous giggle.

"You look best naked," Tenten said reaching out and cupping one of her ample breasts giving it a playful squeeze. "I see these still like to float." She mused brushing a thumb over one of her nipples. "So what do you say Hinata? We're both here, wet and naked and I could use some more exercise."

"I'd say, you're quite forward," Hinata said nervously seeing this was moving faster than she was used to, Tenten's touch excited her and made her quiver and she clearly could see that.

"Well it's not like I'm here by accident," Tenten said closing the distance and capturing her mouth. Hinata squeaked in surprise as the weapon master moved on her. Hinata stiffened and relaxed into their locked lips. _Not an accident? What did that mean?_ The thought passed Hinata's mind but quickly dissolved as she felt Tenten's firm fingers touch her sex. Hinata moaned into her tiny mouth and as she became aggressive pushing her up against the spring's wall.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Tenten's shoulders pulling her close aroused by the girl's ferocity. Their kiss was quickly getting hotter and more demanding as Tenten buried two fingers into her snatch. Hinata responded in kind finding her pussy and sliding a finger it. Tenten was tight, she could only manage slipping in her middle finger, all that rigorous training paid off.

Their mouths parted and they moaned as their hands moved fingering each other in the spring their moving bodies kicking up waves in the hot spring. Hinata lowered her head kissing her neck as their digits explored their hot cores.

Hinata breathed as she bit he little brunette's throat tasting the tender flesh making her moan as she moved her hand faster and faster.

"Hmm, Hinata," she moaned as she curled her fingers inside her pushing her to the steps sitting her down on one of the steps moving between her spread legs. "I love seeing you like this," She said leaning forward whispering in her ear taking it in her teeth, "You're so… fervent, you got teeth."

"Some people are different in bed," Hinata said her palm slapping against her vulva beneath the hot water. Both women moved their hips in time with each other's fingers.

Tenten rose and reached across Hinata to her basket grabbing it. From it she drew a long green glass bent double dildo. Hinata looked at the slender double phallic eagerly pulling her finger out of Tenten's snatch.

"You going to fuck me with that?" she asked her as Tenten rose balancing herself grabbing the edge of the spring as she took the hard glass marital-aid and slid it into her own pussy with a sigh.

Tenten grinned in response spreading Hinata's knees and moved between them taking her lips. Hinata sighed quivering as she waited for the hard glass dildo to thrust in. Tenten pushed her down laying her down on the stone steps sliding the curved dildo into her. Hinata moaned into Tenten's mouth as she felt herself being penetrated by Tenten. Breaking the kiss Tenten leaned down taking one of her large breasts into her mouth sucking on one of the brown nipples.

Tenten moved rolling her hips the glass thrusting into Hinata and herself both. Hinata responded in kind pushing herself against her thrusts the hard toy pleasuring them both. They moved together Hinata grabbing a breast pinching a nipple in her fingers as they kissed once more tongues battling as they moved as one.

Like a machine building speed together they took the shaft between them. As and Hinata felt their pussies touch each other and shuddered knowing they'd taken whole shaft between them. Their pleasure began to mount as the water began to slosh all around them. They broke the kiss and clawed at each other's bodies feeling the climax strike. They screamed together continuing to move in unison riding out their shared orgasm together slowly as they felt themselves die down.

Tenten pulled the dildo out of Hinata and lay next to the raven-haired woman breathing heavily. They panted together reaching out and touching one another as they recovered. Finding her breath Hinata smiled to herself thoughts clearing.

"You there Naruto?" she called knowing he had to be watching the two of them. She heard her husband chuckle and walk out from behind a rock naked and rock hard.

"Hey babe," he greeted wading through the water, "when did you figure it out?" he asked her sitting next to her giving her a little kiss.

"Just now," she explained looking up at him, "Tenten said this wasn't an accident, and now that I'm not so distracted it was clear to me you set this up."

Tenten giggled touching her face pulling her into a tender kiss. "We just thought you'd like a little treat getting back safely from a long mission." she told her with a lustful grin.

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed looking to the lovely little brunette. "I didn't think you'd mind a little surprise when you got home."

Hinata giggled at the two of them. "I should have known something was up when you suggested we go to an onsen." She said kissing her husband motioning Tenten to move forward. She wanted to see this girl's tight toned body getting fucked by her husband.

Hinata forced the girl down onto her chest her ass and pussy presented to her husband. "So, who's idea was this?" she asked pulling the glass dildo out leaning down to taste her pussy and anus before pulling her face away laying her head on one of Tenten's toned ass cheeks looking at her husband beckoning him forward seeing his cock hard and throbbing. Seeing the two of them got him riled up. "Naruto," Tenten said with a gasp as Naruto sunk into her burying his shaft into her stretching her walls.

"You know that shop that opened up?" Naruto asked giving the brunette a moment to adjust to his length. He had to keep himself from cumming with how tight she was. "With the marital aids? Well I went there to check it out and we happened to bump into one another." He explained beginning to move slowly. "It was awkward at first," he admitted finding a steady rhythm.

"At first," Tenten agreed biting her lip, "but… I told him about Temari and I and helped him find what he was looking for." Hinata lay beside her watching her face as her husband fucked her from behind. "And he asked if we were exclusive. I explained we were just friends with benefits and he told me about your little arrangement and asked if I'd be interested in joining."

"And?" Hinata asked rhetorically her head propped up on her elbow.

"And hell yeah," she said craning her neck over and kissing her breaking away to mewl as Naruto began to accelerate. He continued to thrust in with building power the sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed off the walls and Hinata didn't care if anyone over on the men's side heard them.

She rose off the ground and kissed her husband as he continued to penetrate her. "Thanks Naruto," she said touching the two of them getting hot just seeing them fuck like that. Hinata reached down running her fingers down Tenten's toned back feeling the ridges of her spine. Running further south her finger passed through the canyon of her ass her finger finding the cave of her anus. With a grin at her husband she pressed in sliding a finger in.

Tenten squeaked as she continued to get pounded by her. She mewled and moaned clawing at the ground feeling their finish approach. Between Naruto's thrusting cock and Hinata's probing finger in her ass she went wild. she screamed and moaned her walls gripping his cock as she came her teeth gritting as release came.

Naruto groaned feeling her already tight cunt squeeze his manhood unable to control himself he cummed his cock pulsing as he felt himself spurting his seed into her womb.

"Oh Naruto," Tenten said as he pulled out his cum dripping out her snatch in rivers. "That was great."

"Isn't he?" Hinata asked leaning down to give her pussy another playful lick tasting her and Naruto's cum together.

"Oh yeah." She agreed sitting up kissing Hinata tasting herself and Naruto on her pretty lips gazing into her foggy white eyes.

"We might need to clean up a bit still." Hinata giggled licking her lips.

"And afterwards?" Tenten questioned her feeling Naruto's cum dripping out of her.

"Your place or ours?" Hinata asked her with a lustful grin.

* * *

Tenten dressed hurriedly. After bathing the cum and sweat away in the springs they returned to their own apartment with Tenten in tow. They'd spent the night together enjoying each other again and again through the night awaking in a tangle of blankets and limbs. "Shit I'm late," Tenten exclaimed pulling away from Hinata's embrace to find her lingerie, "I was supposed to open the shop a half hour ago!"

Together they scrambled around the room helping her find her discarded clothes around their apartment. "Sorry," Hinata apologized tossing her one of her socks, "We shouldn't have kept you up so late."

Tenten giggled pulling the sock on sitting at the edge of their bed their sheets stained with sweat from their night of passion. "Are you kidding?" she asked shuddering as Naruto handed her a shirt. "I haven't had this much fun in months, I should get Temari to join us next time she's in town." She said with a wink. "If you two are fine with that?"

"I am," Naruto chimed in finding her bra, "Hinata?"

"Of course," Hinata said with a smile. "The more the merrier, right?"

Naruto nodded at her. "Right!"

They finished helping the energetic brunette dress and opened the door. "Alright I'm off," Tenten said giving them each a quick kiss on the lips, "We'll talk later you two." She dashed off and away leaving them alone in their apartment.

Hinata sighed. "Oh well, I was hoping for some morning fun with her."

Naruto chuckled hooking an arm around her waist pulling her close. "Me too," he said kissing the back of her head sweetly, "Guess we'll have to find our own fun."

Hinata leaned back into his embrace. "Oh? Have anything in mind?" she asked him enjoying his arms enveloping her.

"Well," He began squeezing her against his body, "when I was watching you and Tenten together in the bath… It got me thinking."

"Thinking?" Hinata asked him touching his hand. "About what?"

A puff of smoke rose off her husband and she felt him change. His arms were lither and softer pulling her against a petite feminine frame with two breasts squishing against her back. "Thinking about experimenting with something different." He said voice soft, cute, and feminine.

Hinata turned to face him, only to see that her husband wasn't a he at the moment. Naruto smiled at her changed into his sexy-no-jutsu form the long blonde pigtails hanging low to her slender waist.

Hinata looked her husband, or was she her wife at the moment? And kissed her softly. She was still wearing the t-shirt and boxers Naruto was wearing and she felt herself getting warm between her legs. She was soft and shapely like any women but she was still her Naruto. She pushed her to the bed their lips locked, Hinata forced her down feeling refreshed after a night's sleep invigorated sleeping between Naruto and Tenten and ready to start her day with a little sex.

She reached down and cupped her sex through her husband's boxers feeling that she was already very wet. "Hmm, I see you're enjoying this Naruto." She mused aloud pressing a finger in feeling it slip between her folds trapped by the fabric of his boxers.

Naruto sighed her hips bucking a bit into her touch. "It feels amazing," Naruto sighed laying back on the bed pulling the baggy t-shirt off revealing her plump adequately sized breasts. Hinata leaned down tasting a lovely pink nipple into her mouth. Naruto moaned softly as she felt the bud harden in her mouth as she continued to press her fingers against her wet sex.

"Hinata," She said looking at her legs rubbing together in anticipation. "Please, please finger me." She asked.

Hinata found Naruto's mewling enticing, her husband was cute as a girl and she obliged pulling the boxers down her legs. Standing straight Hinata pulled her nighty off and jump onto the bed next to her claiming Naruto's lips.

They kissed as Hinata's hands explored learning Naruto's body in a whole new way. Finding her core Hinata slid two fingers into her tight wet cunt. Naruto squeaked and she thought it was the cutest sound she'd ever heard.

"Oh Naruto," She whispered curling her fingers watching her writhe at her touch. "Your so adorable like this. Tell me… do you enjoy being touched like this?" She asked her as her experienced fingers did their work.

"Y-yes," Naruto admitted rolling her hips into the thrust of Hinata's fingers. Kissing her fingers managed to find themselves to Hinata's snatch. Hinata fingered her more vigorously and Naruto responded in kind. They continued to finger each other on the bed finding their release together breaking their kiss as they felt the climax strike. They moaned together and held each other breathing as one.

"So, Naruto," Hinata said tasting her own fingers, "Do you enjoy being touched as a woman?"

The blond grinned licking her own fingers clean tasting his wife's juices. "Oh yeah," she breathed with a smile, "It's softer, and feeling you being inside me is just… incredible. I'm going to have to try this more often."

Hinata laid her on the bed and began kissing down her body towards her moist sex. "It's still morning," She said giving her slit a playful lick making her sigh with pleasure. "No time like the present."

* * *

**Hey guys I'm glad you're enjoying this fic. I hope you enjoyed this little encounter with Tenten and I'm definitely going to bring her back. I'm thinking of bringing in Shion next chapter and shaking things up a bit. I'm still planning to bring Moegi and Hinabi in but I'm working towards it. I'm glad for your reviews and enjoy the recommendations and look forward to more. Until next time readers hope to post again soon.**


	5. Party of Five!

Waiting was difficult. Hinata waited with her husband and Ayame sipping a bottle of wine as they waited for the rest of their guests to arrive trying to relax.

"So, they really agreed to do this?" Ayame asked setting her glass down on the coffee table cheeks slightly rosy after her second glass.

"Yeah," Naruto said grabbing the bottle and topping off her glass. "Ino took a little time to turn over but Tenten was ecstatic."

Hinata giggled leaning back on the couch next to the lovely brunette thinking about how Tenten reacted to their idea of getting together for a night of fun. "She certainly jumped on the idea."

Ayame smiled to herself, she'd enjoyed hearing about their sexual adventures when they met together she'd particularly enjoyed hearing about their nights with Kurenai. "So, how'd you get Ino to agree to come here and do this with us?"

"We just wore her down," Hinata explained snuggling up to her first woman. "We kept talking about it knowing it interested her, especially the idea of getting a taste of other women, she like exploring this side of herself."

Ayame giggled slightly and grinned at her. "I think we're all enjoying this side of ourselves." She said hearing the chime of the doorbell. "Well it sounds like one of them is here."

Naruto stood up taking a healthy sip of his wine and stepping towards the door opening it. "Make that both of them." He said letting the door swing open. Tenten and Ino stood there in stepping in, the twin bunned brunet was grinning sinfully dressed in a silky grass green dress with a short hem, Ino carried a excited and nervous smile dressed in a short shirt with stocking and matching purple and orange shirt.. "Hey guys," Tenten greeted stepping up and grabbing a glass holding it out for Naruto to pour her some wine, "Glad we could make this little play date, I brought my own toys."

"Hello," Ino greeted looking at Ayame, "I'm glad to be here… how do we uh… begin?"

"However you want," Hinata said handing the blonde a glass of red wine, "But for now… we can just sit and talk, get comfortable with each other."

"Yeah," Ayame said patting one of the seats next to her inviting the long golden haired girl over next to her. Ino accepted the invitation and sat down on the warm cushion by Ayame. "So Tenten," Ayame said as the short haired girl sat down next to Hinata and Naruto on the other couch, "You like toys huh?"

Tenten beamed. "Love them," she said picking up her bag and opening it displaying her collection of vibrators, dildos and other implements of pleasure. "I also brought some games to help set the mood."

"Games?" Hinata asked inquisitively sipping more wine.

"Yeah," Tenten said excited rummaging through the bag. "I got some sexy cards for strip poker," She said handling the deck to Naruto who looked over the images of naked women in seductive poses. "Sexy dice, a bottle for truth or dare."

"Sounds like fun," Naruto mused not really knowing what'd be best.

"How about these." Tenten suggested pulling out another deck of cards. "The white cards are blank so we write each other's names down, the blue cards are clothing for us to remove and the black cards are full of kinky things for us to do to one another."

"Alright," Amaye said smiling as she took out the cards. "So, what are the rules?"

"Each turn the player spins the bottle and gets to play their cards on whoever the bottle lands on. You can make them take their own close off or something with a blue card or you can make them do something on the black card or blue cards with someone else as long as they have a white card with the other person's name on it. You can even make them do something to yourself as long as you have a card with your own name on it, you can even play all three and make them undress and do something kinky to the person named on the white card.

"I like it," Hinata said. "Deal me in!"

"I'll give it a try," Ino said taking a healthy gulp of her wine.

Naruto chuckled as the girls grabbed sharpies to write their names onto the blank cards they were given. "Naruto," Hinata said handing back the cards with her own name on to be shuffled in with the white deck, "You go first, you're being so cool about the rest of us girls doing this, you should have the honor."

Naruto laughed drawing his white blue and black card. "Alright then, let's go," he spun the bottle on the table and it landed on Ino who blushed wondering what he'd have her do. Naruto set down and white card with a black card. "Ino, I want you to suck on Tenten's nipples."

Ino looked over at Tenten. "She still has her shirt on." She said looking her up and down. "Doesn't matter," Tenten said grinning at her. "Find them through my shirt."

Ino sighed nervously and stepped off the couch approaching Tenten kneeling in front of her. She reached out her mouth to her breasts seeing up close that Tenten wasn't wearing a bra beneath the thin cotton dress she'd chosen for today. Seeing a nipple poking through the soft material she moved in capturing it in her lips sucking at it through the cloth soaking it in saliva. Tenten sighed in pleasure running a hand through Ino's beautiful golden hair as she kissed her hardened bud. Ino grabbed her other breast feeling for the other nipple and finding it she removed her mouth from her shirt and attacked it as well. When she was done Tenten had two dark spots on her shirt where Ino had sucked on her hard nipples, pulling away Tenten leaned down and gave the blonde a little kiss making her smile.

"Are we allowed to kiss even if the card didn't say so?" Naruto asked.

"Not really," Tenten said as Ino sat back down smiling, "But the game is supposed to encourage us to get comfortable with each other, so who cares."

"Alright I think it's Ino's turn now," Naruto said drawing a new black and white card pleased with the show he'd receive from the two girls.

"Alright my turn," Ino said glancing at her cards and spinning the bottle. It landed on Hinata and she smiled setting her wine down. "Hinata you're going to take off Ayame's shirt and give her a hicky." She said setting down all three of her cards.

"Can do," Hinata said standing up and stepping up towards the ramen girl. Ayame grinned lifting her arms and letting Hinata pull off her shirt letting everyone see her ample breasts. Hinata sat down on her lap and kissed her neck sucking at the tender flesh making her moan softly as she left an artificial bruise.

"Alright my turn," Hinata said returning to her seat and grabbing her cards. The bottle spun and landed on Ayame. "Alright Ayame," She said laying down all three of her cards, "You're going to remove Ino's panties and taste her pussy."

"Ooh," Ayame cooed with a grin looking over at the long-haired blonde, "Riske'! I like it."

Ino smiled back at the brunette and turned brining her feet up on the couch knees to her chest. Ayame leaned close making heavy eye contact before moving in for a tender kiss. Ino returned the little kiss as Ayame's hands ran up her thighs disappearing beneath her miniskirt. She pulled away from the kiss pulling a lacy pair of purple panties down her shapely legs. She pulled back the elastic and shot them over to Hinata who caught them with a grin. Ino laid back against the arm of the couch knees parting for Ayame. She giggled nervously watching the pretty ramen girl disappear behind her skirt. Ayame moved between her legs and licked her pussy. Ino let out a breathy moan as she tasted her. Enjoying the flavor of her snatch Ayame gave her a few extra licks before pulling away.

"You like that?" Ayame asked pulling away from her snatch offering Ino a hand to help her up.

"Yeah," Ino said with a smile taking it and pulling herself up.

"Well there's more where that came from." Ayame promised her picking up her cards and spinning the bottle. Ino kept her feet on the couch kneels pulled up to her chest, pussy bared to them all from her miniskirt.

The spinning bottle landed on Hinata. "Hinata' you're going to finger Tenten." She said laying down her white and black cards.

Hinata grinned wrapping her arm around Tenten's shoulders her hand snaking down her body to the hem of her dress. Tenten scooted up and propped her feet up on the arm of the couch as Hinata's fingers slipped past her lacy green panties to touch her soaked pussy. Everyone watched and with her free hand Hinata spun the bottle and picked up her cards as she continued to finger the bunned brunette.

The bottle landed on Ino and Hinata set down her cards. "Ino, you're going to take off your shirt and give Naruto a blow job."

Ino grinned and stood up crossing her arms and pulling off her shirt showing her lacy purple bra. She knelt and unzipped Naruto's fly, she reached in and pulled out his cock. "Hmm, thanks Hinata… I've been craving his manhood all day." She kissed the tip and stroked his shaft getting appreciative moans from Naruto. Teasing his head with her tongue Ino sucked him in taking in his length making Naruto gasp.

Ayame looked over to Hinata still fingering Tenten making her moan and gasp moving her hips grinding her pussy against her lover's fingers. She grinned seeing that they'd moved past the need for and game, she unbuttoned her pants and stood up dropping them and her panties onto the floor. She moved over to Ino getting on her knees and unhooking the blonde's bra letting the lacy purple piece of lingerie fall off. "Mind sharing?" She asked her.

Ino released Naruto's cock with a plot and smiled at her. "Please, I insist." The two girls voraciously attacked his manhood licking and kissing up and down his shaft teasing the head taking turns deep throating him. Naruto moaned reaching over and touched his wife. She turned to him as she fingered Tenten and he kissed his wife deeply and passionately. He deftly reached out and began unbuttoning her blouse baring her bountiful breasts.

Tenten tensed and gave a cry as Hinata's practiced fingers rubbed a climax out of her. She screeched in ecstasy her hips rolling into Hinata's probing fingers as she moaned and screeched in pleasure. Hinata broke the kiss with Naruto held up her fingers for Tenten, she tasted her own juices on them and laughed pulling herself off the couch. "Oh Hinata I swear your fingers are magic." She pulled off her dress and stripped off her green lingerie. She reached into her bag and grabbed a double ended dildo with a strap. Inserting the wearers end she secured he belts and got on her knees moving towards Ino.

She kissed the blonde's back seductively and pulled up the pleaded miniskirt from behind. She thrust into Ino's dripping pussy making her pause on blowing Naruto to give a delighted gasp. "Of fuck Tenten, that feels amazing."

"That's nothing," Tenten sad reaching to the base and hitting the switch turning the vibrations on making Ino shudder and moan. Ayame kissed and they returned to pleasuring Naruto. Hinata slid off the couch stripping off everything before getting down and kissing Ayame. "You should titfuck him." Hinata told Ino watching her lick off some precum, "He loves it."

Ino nodded and grabbed her boobs scooting up to wrap them around Naruto's shaft. He sighed smiling at his wife as another woman rubbed her breasts against his manhood craning down to pleasure the head of his cock with her mouth. "You know me so well honey." He said feeling his pleasure begin to mount.

He grabbed Ino's hair his fingers tangling into her pale golden strands as she continued to use her tits and mouth on him. He groaned feeling the orgasm strike his white load firing onto Ino's face and breasts. She smiled pulling her breasts away and licking up the remains on his cock. Ayame broke her kiss with Hinata and locked lips with Ino pulling up drops of his cum tasting it on her lips. Hinata joined in leaning down and kissing her breasts licking up her husband's white ejaculate holding it in her mouth to share in a kiss with Tenten.

Ayame continued to kiss Ino grabbing her breasts licking up the pearl necklace Naruto gave her. Tenten continued to thrust into her with the strap on letting pleasure grow. Ino rolled her hips back into the thrusts wanting to find her release.

Hinata kissed Tenten passionately passing the cum she'd collected between them lost in a haze of lust. Naruto stood up off the couch still hard watching the four girls together. He pulled Ayame away from her kiss with Ino and kissed her.

"Don't forget about me," he told her grabbing her shoulders.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said with a wicked smile as he laid her on the floor. She wrapped her legs around him and he slid into her snatch burying his cock into her.

Ino's breath hitched as she felt he her orgasm hit. Tenten's thrusts struck her core and she bit her lip holding back a scream as pleasure coursed through her. Tenten broke her kiss with Hinata and pulled on Ino's hair arching her back and pulling her into a heated kiss as she slid the dildo out of her.

"I think I like your toys," Ino sighed turning around to kiss her some more.

Tenten giggled looking over at Naruto fucking Ayame watching her fellow brunette's face fill with pleasure. Tenten gave Ino and Hinata a last kiss. "Excuse me girls," She said with a smile moving over towards Ayame.

"Mind if I join you two?" She asked. Naruto and Ayame shared a look and laughed.

"Of course, you can." Naruto offered.

Tenten grinded and moved over towards them straddling Ayame's face and lowering her soaked pussy onto her mouth. Naruto grinned happily and kissed Tenten as he continued to screw Ayame. He formed the hand signs and with a puff of smoke he'd summoned a clone. One of his shapely sexy-no-jutsu clones naked and ready to roll came forward and kissed Ino.

"Oh wow, I see you've found a new use for your clones, and sexy-no-jutsu." She said looking the lovely naked female Naruto up and down.

"We just started experimenting with it." Hinata said with a giggle caught between two blondes.

"It's been tons of fun," the female Naruto said in a sweet feminine voice. "I can see why girls like other girls."

"Well again I should think I should thank your wife for sharing you." She said looking over at the beautiful raven haired Hyuga.

"We should reward her," The female Naruto said smiling sinfully, "This was all her idea after all."

"Agreed," Ino pulled Hinata down as her husband's clone kissed her. She moved down and spread her legs moving in and tasting her snatch. Hinata grinned as two blondes began pleasuring her. The sounds of moans and lovemaking filled the apartment as they played with each other. This was a brilliant night and for her it was far from over. She looked over at the real Naruto fucking Ayame as Tenten sat on her face, she reached over onto the table and grabbed her glass of wine spilling it over her chest the red rivers running down her breasts and spilling onto Ayame. The whole experience excited her and as she felt Ino kiss her breasts and Naruto lick her pussy she felt herself being consumed by lust.

* * *

The doorbell chimed and echoed through the apartment. Naruto's eyes fluttered open to stare up at the ceiling. They'd moved their party into the bedroom where they'd talked, played some more games and fucked again and again until they were too tired. They'd collapsed into the bed together cuddling and kissing occasionally waking up to enjoy each other.

The doorbell rang once more and Naruto pulled himself from the tangle of fleshy limbs and sweat stained sheets. He grabbed a robe and covered himself as he went to see who was bothering them at three in the morning. The bell range impatiently again for a third time and Naruto hurried lunging for the door. He opened the door and looked out to see a pair of pale lavender eyes looking at him.

"Shion?" Naruto asked faintly recognizing the young priestess. She'd grown but she still looked very much the same as the last time he's seen her.

"Naruto," she greeted. He heard a rustle of sheets behind him and he looked back to see Hinata and Ino looking at him, a blanket brought up to cover them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her rubbing some of the sand from his eyes. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry about the hour," Shion said in a tone that didn't sound very sorry. "But I just arrived in Konoha and I need to see you. I believe you made me a promise before we parted last."

* * *

**I'm bringing in Shion as fans requested and I'm planning for more to be on the way. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but between the holidays and working longer hours at my job finding the time to write can be hard. Feels like these days I don't have enough time for anything. Hopefully I'll equal out soon and get into a normal ****rhythm soon enough. Please review and leave ideas for chapter and more people for our favorite couple to hook up with and bring into their forming harem.**


	6. A promise to Shion

"Thanks," Shion thanked Hinata for the cup of tea she'd brewed for her.

"So, let me get this straight," Hinata said sitting down next to her husband. She'd gotten dressed after inviting the young priestess in. Ino and Tenten had decided to stay up as well sitting on their couch with Ayame while Shion sat in their comfy chair and Naruto took the couch with his wife. "You want to have a child with my husband… so you can continue a line of priestess to protect the world from a demon?"

"Yes," Shion said, "Mōryō, a demon born from humanities dark thoughts, Naruto helped me defeat him once but he will be reborn again one day. Naruto agreed to help me continue my families line."

The girls gave Naruto a look, he held his hands up in defense. "Listen Shion… That was a long time ago, I didn't really know what I was agreeing to and I'm married now."

"I don't really see how this changes anything," Shion said tone flat and strict. "I still need to continue my line of priestess to stop Mōryō, and I can see that you're married… but you don't seem to have trouble enjoying your number of… floozies."

"Floozies?" the girls chimed in all at once together.

"Excuse us we're right here," Ino said from the love seat looking like she was about to bolt up and slap the priestess, "And we don't appreciate you talking about us like we're not in the room or being called floozies."

"I'm sorry, perhaps I've misunderstood with the four of you being together in a state of undress." Shion said tone dripping with sarcasm, "please tell me, what were you doing together in such a state?"

"No misunderstanding," Tenten said arms crossed under her breasts, "we were sleeping all together in the same bed, we got really tired from all the fucking."

Shion twitched from all the sudden vulgarity. "I see… so what should I call you then?"

"I'm Ayame," Ayame informed her laying back on the love seat wrapping an arm around Tenten pulling her close, "And this is Tenten and Ino, we're close friends of Naruto and Hinata and consenting adults. And I'd be careful if I were you on who I call a floozie considering you're the one showing up at two in the morning asking this stud to pump a baby into you."

"Let's just calm down," Naruto said too tired to deal with four women arguing at this hour. "Listen Shion this is ultimately between you me and my wife, and while I understand the importance of continuing your line but you're asking me to have a child with you. Hinata and I haven't even started a family yet, we need some time."

"Time for what?" Shion asked raising a blonde eyebrow.

Naruto never realized how much Hinata and Shion looked alike from before. They both had slim features and strange pupil-less eyes and soft round faces, it was strange.

"Well first to talk to my wife," Naruto said grabbing her hand lacing his fingers with hers. She looked over and smiled at him sweetly, she'd been quiet clearly thinking about this. "Second is to figure out what we'll do if we agree to go through this, but it's late and we should talk about this with clear heads in the morning."

Shion sighed but nodded in compliance. "Alright… we'll talk in the morning."

Hinata nodded and stood. "We'll get some pillows and blankets. Are you alright with sleeping on the couch?"

Shion nodded. "Sure… should I find a hotel tomorrow?"

"We'll see." Naruto said standing up to help his wife get their guest situated on the couch.

"I think we're going to take off," Tenten said with a sigh looking disappointed that their night of fun had ended Ino's hand was in hers with Ayame looming close. "But… let's do this again sometime… sometime soon."

Naruto chuckled watching the two of them gather their things and leave together. "So who's place is closer?" Ino asked their little threesome as they opened the door to leave.

"Mine," Ayame answered as they shuffled out the door

"Yeah but I my place has better toys," Tenten before the door closed. Shion continued to sit on the chair red as a tomato. Naruto figured she wasn't used to sex and was still very much the sheltered priestess he remembered.

He helped his wife set down the cushions and blankets for their guest getting her situated. "Alright then," Naruto said as she got down. "Our room is just down the hall… we'll talk more in the morning."

Hinata and him returned to their bedroom undressing once more and settling down between the sheets. "So, what do you think about this?" Naruto asked knowing it'd be awhile before sleep found them once more.

"I don't know… I mean… we don't even have any kids yet." Hinata mused aloud lying next to him her head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you want kids?" Naruto asked running an affectionate hand through her hair.

"Yes," Hinata said with a warm smile, "I do, just… not right now… we're young after all."

Naruto kissed her forehead, "Yeah, we've got no need to rush anything… but unfortunately we don't really have time with Shion… she wants an answer and isn't going to wait."

"Do you want to give her a child?" Hinata asked him looking at his face.

"I don't mind the idea of helping her." He told her honestly. "But I want to know what I'm getting into, if we have a kid… am I going to be a part of its life? Do I even want to be a part of its life?"

"We'll figure this out," Hinata assured him kissing his cheek.

"You're really alright with her being here?" He asked her giving her a little squeeze.

"I think I'm a little jealous," Hinata confessed, "I guess I'm not liking the idea of someone having a child with you before me, but you've been so understanding of me wanting to explore this other side of myself, letting me fool about with these other women." Hinata smiled a bit snuggling up to her husband, "I'm also a bit jealous of you," she admitted with a lustful smirk, "That Shion… she's definitely a looker."

Naruto chuckled glad his wife's jealously wasn't sending them to bed in a sour mood. "To be honest, she reminds me of you… if you were a blonde."

"Hmm I do love blondes." She mused feeling her husband's hand creep down her body knuckles brushing her flat stomach heading further south.

"Oh, I know," Naruto said fingers parting her folds, "You're already wet thinking about her."

"Can you blame me?" Hinata asked with a smile feeling her husband's fingers sinking into her sex, "She's quite beautiful, it's a shame she's such a prude. I wouldn't mind sharing her with you. Too bad, she's probably not into that."

"I wouldn't mind either," Naruto said as he fingered her this ring and middle finger sinking into her while his thumb played with her swollen clit, after a night of pleasure with their friends with benefits her lust was hardly sated and Naruto was willing to feed it further. "You'd enjoy it too, watching me fuck her, take her virginity. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes," she mewled rolling her hips into his pumping fingers pleasure quickly rising to his deft knowing touch, no one touched her like her Naruto, he knew her body like no other and she hoped that'd never change. She'd enjoyed exploring the bodies of other women, of feeling their fingers and tongues pull pleasure from her body, igniting a fire like no other could. But her Naruto would be always be in a league of her own.

He continued to finger her and roll her clit making her move against him timed with the pumping of his fingers. Her vaginal walls squeezed his fingers and she orgasmed silently holding her cry back as her husband gave her release. She panted and lay against him kissing his chest.

"Goodnight Hinata," He said closing his eyes his fingers pulling out of her.

"Goodnight my Naruto." She said quickly falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Naruto sat down with his wife holding her hand. Shion remained on the couch that was her temporary bed looking at them. They'd made some coffee helping them wake up.

"We talked a little before going to sleep last night." Naruto explained to her giving his wife's hand a squeeze. "I'd say I have plenty of questions but in the end I only have one." He explained. "How much would I be involved in this life of this child?"

Shion gave Hinata a little look before turning back to Naruto. "However much you want to be," she said, "I know I live far away and I'd of course I'm planning to return one day… but this will me your child as much as mine, you can visit however much you want, and I'd be willing to come and visit… if you wanted us to."

Naruto took a breath. "I think… I think that'd be best." He looked over at Hinata and she gave him a think smile and a nod. "Alright… we'll do it… but we have a couple ground rules."

Shion's eyes widened surprised she'd managed to turn them over so easily. "Alright then… I'm listening."

"First off Naruto wants to be officially recognized as the child's father," Hinata explained to her, "And I want to be the official godmother, so if anything, ever happened to you… Naruto and I would take care of the child."

"That's… fair I suppose… but what about my order? This child is to become a priest and priestess one day." Shion asked this demand unexpected.

"If the kid wants to become a priest or priestess we'll let them when they come of age," Naruto assured her, "But if we're left with the child I assure you we'll raise them to become whatever they want."

"Alright… what else?" She asked trying to take this in stride.

"Hinata… wants to watch." Naruto explained.

"What!" Shion exclaimed her face turning cherry red.

"I want to watch to you," Hinata explained looking away shyly.

"I came here to conceive a child and continue a line of priests and priestesses, not be ogled by your wife's depraved eyes." Shion said offended by the idea of being watched in such an intimate fashion.

"She's not depraved," Naruto retorted not enjoying her prudish attitude, "You're asking me to crawl into bed with you, and Hinata and I have rules about doing things like that. We stay together, we're a team."

"But… I'm… alright fine," she conceded with a flustered sigh, "Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." Hinata said pleased they'd been able to come to an understanding.

"When would you like to begin?" Naruto asked folding his hands in his lap.

"How about tonight?" She asked nervously.

"That's fine, we have some work todays as well as errands to run, so we'll get started tonight. Will you be alright staying here?" Naruto asked.

Shion nodded. "I'll prepare myself… I packed some incense and other things to prepare for this. Do you mind if I light them in your bedroom?"

Naruto gave a little snort. "Go ahead."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata stepped into their house. Most of the lights were off and the smell of incense was in the air. "Shion?" Naruto called seeing she wasn't in their living room.

"I'm in the bedroom," she called back from the haze of sweet scented smoke, "and I'm… sort of naked."

"Sort of?" Naruto asked opening the door his nose assaulted by the thick smoke of the incense and burning candles, "What do you mean by sort of?" He envisioned her waiting on the bed dressed in something silken and lacy, some kind of see through shift, but when he opened the door he saw her sitting at the foot of their bed not a stitch of clothing on her, her arms were crossed hands covering her breasts.

"Well… just naked." She said bashfully. Hinata looked at her with lustful eyes as she sat naked and waiting for them embarrassed. She breathed in the incense and watched as the candlelight illuminated her pale body. Naruto saw a bottle of ceremonial sake' sitting on his nightstand and supposed her rosy cheeks weren't just from embarrassment.

"I know this isn't about love or anything so you can just get it over with." She said averting her face. "We can just… get this over with."

Naruto stepped forward and laid his hands gently on her shoulders. "No, I want to make this special for you." He said bending to lightly kiss her neck, "I mean… we're going to have a kid, aren't we?" he asked her feeling her begin to melt, perhaps it was just lust, or the liquid courage she'd drunk but he felt her inhibitions melt away as he touched her.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away seeing her beautiful breasts in the pale light. She let him not offering resistance. He bent lower kissing both her nipples tasting them with his tongue earning soft sighs from her. Her hands moved to his waist clumsily fumbling with the buckle with unpracticed hands.

Naruto chuckled to himself at her inexperience. He reached down unbuckling his own belt. He kicked off his shoes and let his pants and boxers drop to the floor, he pulled his shirt off and kissed her lips. She was like ice in a summer afternoon her arms wrapping around his strong flame as he pulled her to the bed feeling her lithe supple form meld to him as they made out on the soft mattress.

Hinata watched her husband kiss and embrace the pretty blonde feeling herself getting wet watching their naked bodies entwined. She eyed them and watched as their shadows danced as they rolled around together kissing and feeling each other.

Naruto gazed into her eyes as he laid her on her back breaking the kiss. She breathed breathless from the passionate exchange. "You want to start?" He asked a hand creeping down her toned belly and lightly touching her moist sex.

"Yes," she breathed knowing this could be the first of many times making love. "Let's do this… give me a child."

He grabbed his own manhood and positioning himself at her entrance he thrust him swift and hard. She moaned a cry breaking out as she felt him burst through her hymen. He slowed feeling her tight virgin snatch wrap around him, he let her adjust to him looking down to see some blood leaking out of her sex. "I've never done that before." He admitted kissing her neck tenderly.

"What about… Hinata?" She looked over to see his raven-haired wife stripping down to her black lacy panties and climb onto the bed her breasts bouncing as she climbed onto the bed.

"I broke my hymen training long ago." Hinata explained remembering that little incident. "Our wedding night was rather painless."

Naruto began to move his hips slowly thrusting into her. Shion took a breath with each rhythmic thrust into her earning a soft stifled moan as he began to steadily accelerate picking up speed. He moved her to a sideways position as he continued to fuck her.

Shion surrendered letting his thrusting cock build pleasure within her. She let herself moan and gasp and cry as she felt her innocence leave to be replaced by a pure sense of primal desire, she rolled her hips into with Naruto timing hers with his driven by pure instinct as she responded to his touched, feeling his sweat and muscles with her fingers letting her sounds of delight erupt from her throat and breathing in the thick incense tasting the sweet smoke that filled the room.

She looked over at Hinata as she sat on the bed behind her husband moving close enough to observe them as her husband took this pretty little girl.

Shion could see that Hinata's hand was buried into her black lacy panties, the fabric moved as she fingered herself and Shion noticed that she had her attention more than her husband. She felt her excitement rise as Hinata's pale gaze drank her in. The raven-haired girl smiled at her as Shion looked at her.

Without thought, without care, lost in the haze of sweat and sex, incense and sake' she reached her hand out to the black haired woman her. Her hand slipped past the waistband of her racy black panties and found her wet snatch.

Hinata grinned as she let this bold young girl touch her so intimately. She pulled her own hand away and tugged the black panties down to her knees with her other. She held out her moist fingers for the girl and Shion accepted them sticking her tongue out to lick them.

Hinata felt her begin fingering her. It felt well enough but her touch was unpracticed and unexperienced, she doubted the priestess had even masturbated before this. Still it brought pleasure seeing this girl touch her and explore her licking her fingers clean of her juices.

Hinata smirked as she felt her slip two fingers in, she rolled her hips in kind leaning down to kiss her tasting her own juices on the priestess's tongue.

Together they moved as one driven by lustful instinct. Shion felt overwhelmed, her head was clouded, the sweat and grinding of flesh, the sweet smoke that hazed the room, Naruto's cock inside her, her fingers inside Hinata's honeypot, Hinata's tongue in her mouth. Did she like girls? Is this really how children are made? Millions of questions assaulted her and she couldn't stop to answer one in her drunk pleasure assaulted brain.

Her mind turned blank, her sex gripped down on Naruto, a rush of energy as she felt nothing but a pure sense of euphoria rush though her. "Ah… uh… gods… uh, uh, uh." She moaned and screamed her everything seemed to crash down around her, Hinata gasped loudly her pussy gripping her fingers as the strike of ecstasy make her curl her fingers inside her. A hot warmth filled her sex as she felt Naruto fire his load into her.

Right, we're supposed to be making a child. She'd temporally forgotten her mission for being here in this bed as she lost herself in the lovemaking.

"Happy first time," Naruto said kissing her neck tenderly as she laid down on one of their pillows.

"But not the last, right?" Shion asked feeling exhausted from the exchange.

"No," Hinata said lying next to her and giving a tender kiss on the lips pleased to have the priestess return it, "No, not the last."

Shion didn't respond as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey hope you enjoyed our favorite couple claiming Shion's virginity. I'm planning do more with her including the morning after next chapter but this was getting long and I wanted to post timely. I hope you'll continue to read and review leaving thoughts comments and ideas about this and future chapters. Up next we got more Shion and some possible some Kurostuchi, I'm still working on Moegi and Hinabi and figuring out when and were to fit the two of them in but I'll do it. Again please enjoy and be patient for the next chapter.**


	7. Morning Shower with Shion

Shion groaned as the light flooding into the bedroom pulled her away from her sleep. Her head ached and she shut her eyes tightly hating the bright sun. She was naked and sandwiched between Naruto and Hinata. Naruto spooned her from behind and Hinata was in front of her holding her against her bountiful bosom.

Her memories of last night came creeping back into her mind and she shuddered. She pulled herself away from them slipping out of Hinata's and Naruto's arms and climbing out of the bed. Her lovers groaned and tossed on the bed as she moved off naked towards the shower. The incense from last night hung stale in the air and she guessed the sake' was to thank for her light headache.

She found the bathroom and turned the shower on stepping in letting the hot water and steam work it's cleansing magic.

She washed herself. What happened last night? She remembered things in a haze, Naruto, the smoky room, the grinding of flesh, Hinata. Naruto's raven haired wife made her stop. She'd kissed her, she'd touched her sex. She felt strange, she'd lost her virginity in more than one way last night and she couldn't help but feel confused. She bent down hugging her legs to her chest.

"Shion?" Hinata knocked on the door. "Hey are you alright?" she asked through the door.

"Uh, yeah." Shion answered her tone of voice more troubled than she intended.

There was nothing for a long second and the priestess had hoped the raven-haired shinobi had simply taken her word for it. "Can I come in?" she asked her cautiously.

"Yeah," Shion said surprising herself.

The door opened and Hinata walked in. The woman had dressed herself in a nighty and sleep pants as she entered. "You alright?" She asked looking at her through the glass shower door.

"I'm… I don't know… last night was a haze and I did some things I didn't expect." She said hugging herself self-conscious of the fact that she was naked, "I'm sorry about my behavior, you welcomed me to share your husband and I was drunk and overwhelmed and I touched you."

Hinata giggled at her opening the door and wrapping her arms around her not caring about her sleep clothes getting wet. "Is that what you're fretting about." She said embracing her lovingly. "You don't have to be sorry about that, I enjoyed it."

"But that wasn't me," Shion protested hiding her face away from her embarrassed, "I wasn't thinking."

Hinata pulled her head up considering her pupil-less lavender eyes so much like her own, "On the contrary Shion, I think was a realer you than you've ever been. You weren't thinking because you didn't need to, your body knew what it wanted, what it liked, all you had to do was reach out and take it. And you did."

"But I don't," Shion protested.

"Like girls?" Hinata asked cutting her off. "That kiss last night said differently," she said tucking several blonde strands of wet hair behind her ear, "Last night was full of firsts for you… but the way we kissed, I felt passion and desire in you, do you remember how you felt?"

"I… I liked seeing you watch us," Shion explained to her, "As Naruto and I made love, your eyes on me... I enjoyed it, you watching me with hungry eyes, I felt desired and wanted and I watched your touch yourself and I… I wanted to help you… give you pleasure."

"And the kiss?" Hinata asked deeply gazing into her eyes ignoring the hot water and the clouds of steam or her wet clothes clinging to her.

"I felt… bliss." Shion confessed gazing back into Hinata's mysterious white and lavender eyes. She reached a finger out nervously tucking some of her wet raven locks behind her ear.

"Shion?" Hinata asked her voice low and sultry.

"Yeah?" Shion answered.

"Would you like to kiss again?" She asked the priestess seeing the growing lust in her eyes. She was stealing glances to her wet nighty clinging to her curves and letting her nipples her breasts show through the thin fabric.

"Yeah," Shion said as if she'd forgotten there were any other worlds in the world.

Hinata leaned forward claiming her lips. Soft but passionately, she kissed her feeling hesitation and doubt melt away as their lips melded. Hinata stepped into the shower closing the sliding glass door behind her. They stood together and Hinata pressed her against the wall their lips pressed together tongues dueling.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies and Hinata's felt her touches grow bolder. She broke the kiss staying close and panting together, Hinata crossed her arms and pulled off her soaked nighty letting it drop to the shower floor with a heavy wet slap. Shion looked at her body with curiosity and awe reaching out to cup her left breast, squeezing it, testing its weight before leaning down and claiming on of her nipples.

Hinata sighed and threw her head back enjoying her experimenting tongue as she tasted her hardened bud. She smiled looking through the foggy glass to the mirror watching the priestess enjoy her breasts.

Shion's hands stopped playing with her breasts and moved down her sides. Her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her sleep pants. She pulled them down the heavy pants hitting the floor with a thud and Hinata stepped out of them and pressed her lover against the wall.

Hinata attacked her neck, kissing it and giving her little love bites as she worked her way down kissing her nipples and flat belly. Lifting a leg over her shoulder Hinata kissed her way up the priestess's thigh and towards her sex.

Shion gasped feeling her mouth touch her pussy. It felt amazing as her mind went blank letting pleasure fill it as this lovely woman's tongue parted her folds to taste her. The hot water cascaded down their bodies as Shion looked down at the raven-haired girl devoured her snatch. She touched her own breasts and looked through the steamy glass and watched the two of them in the bathroom mirror.

Was that her? She asked herself seeing her writhing in pleasure in the hazy glass. Was this the kind of girl she became?

It didn't take long, Hinata's tongue managed to wrench an climax out of her. Shion's fingers gripped her soaked hair as her knees went weak, she screamed, the screech of pleasure echoing off the tile walls as she orgasmed.

Hinata held her as she went down lowering her to the shower floor kissing her passionately as she calmed down from the rush of pleasure. They held each other for a long moment caressing and kissing each other exploring their bodies. Shion's touch moved down Hinata's toned belly and supped her sex. Hinata scooted back sitting against the shower wall spreading her legs for her.

Shion bent down and kissed her thighs licking up the drops of water as she neared her lover's pussy. She was ready to explore her depths. Hinata sighed feeling Shion's tongue lick her snatch. She moaned softly looking down at the blonde between her legs pleasuring her.

A knock came at the door. Shion didn't seem to notice as she kept ravishing her pussy.

"You two alright in there?" Naruto asked, from his tone Hinata was sure he'd guessed exactly what they were doing in here.

"Yeah," Hinata giggled her fingers lacing through Shion's blonde hand gripping it as she made the pleasure rise in her, "Come on in."

The door opened and her husband stepped through seeing them on the floor of the shower together. He grinned and stripped naked stepping in.

"Having fun Shion?" Naruto asked closing the sliding glass door.

The priests gave a moan in affirmation her lips vibrating against Hinata's pussy making her sigh in pleasure. Naruto leaned past the lovely blonde and kissed his wife passionately. She reached out hand behind his head pulling him in loving his affection first thing in the morning.

As he kissed his wife Naruto grabbed his cock, positioning himself he slid into Shion's pussy from behind. She moaned into Hinata's snatch as his cock penetrated her from behind.

Naruto began moving himself in her his manhood piercing her cunt. Finding a rhythm, he moved kissing his wife as he fucked the tight little priestess. Together they moved as one, thrusting, licking kissing. Hinata broke her kiss with Naruto moaning loudly as she felt her climax approach. She pulled Shion up from between her legs and kissed her claiming her mouth. Shion's hand moved and rubbed her pussy, touching her clit until she was moaning into her mouth.

Naruto watched his wife kiss the blond his manhood throbbing in her, Shion rolled her ass back into his timely pumps. He groaned feeling Shion's snatch grip him like a vice, he gripped her ass feeling himself fire his load into her.

They breathed together recovering from their pleasure as one they lay in the cascade of the shower. Hinata giggled cleaning the damp strands of hair out of her face. "I'm hungry," Hinata said gazing into her eyes, "Who wants breakfast?"

"Do we need to wear clothes?" She asked feeling Naruto pull out of her.

"Course not," Naruto said with a chuckled.

"Then count me in." Shion giggled.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I was planning for a new girl to show up but this got longer than I planned. But next chapter I promise a new face for our favorite couple to seduce. Again please read and review and leave ideas for whoever you'd like to join our favorite ninja couple and how please say so. Also I'm thinking of starting a RWBY fic so if anyone if a RWBY fan and has ideas for a lemony RWBY fic please PM me or leave thoughts in a review.**


End file.
